


Safety

by fajrdrako



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q thought he was safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

Q often saw people fall in love.

One by one, it happened to all his friends. Madness and euphoria, anxiety and despair. They got married - or they didn't. They found happiness, or lived with pain in their hearts. Body chemistry overrode all rational thought.

Q wasn't like that. 

He was curious, but he didn't envy them. He was happy his passions were for learning, and invention.

He was lucky. Safe, if you could call anyone in MI6 'safe'.

Then he met 007 in the National Gallery, looking at a bloody big ship.

Seems Q was like that, after all.


End file.
